SPOOFNICEXE (Una parodia de Sonicexe)
by ANDREU-T
Summary: One Shot. Una parodia del celebre creepypasta original de "Sonic.exe" pero usando a personajes del web-cómic español parodia de Sonic llamado "Spoofnic el Erizo" que se publica por DeviantART y


**Una loca parodia del creepypasta con personajes de "Spoofnic el Erizo"**

Soy un fan total del Sonic, como mucha más gente en el mundo, o supongo que lo sigue siendo todavía hoy en día, me gustan tanto los juegos nuevos como los clásicos. No me importa haber jugado con videojuegos con bugs o que fueran hacheados… pero, después de lo que me ocurrió aquel día… no creo que tenga muchas ganas de seguir jugando juegos con errores o que no fueran oficiales, después de lo que me paso aquel día…

Ya os digo que pasé más miedo que una anterior vez que me recomendaron jugar entero el "Sonic Dreams Collection" sin que me dijeran como era aquel juego de verdad.

Empezó en una tarde de verano, y aquel día estaba jugando al Sonic Unleashed (ya me lo había pasado varias veces, pero me gustaba seguir explorando las ciudades del videojuego o mejorar mis puntuaciones) hasta que me di cuenta de que el cartero había llegado y que había dejado un paquete en la puerta, tuve que pausar el videojuego y me fui a ver que tenía el paquete… solo había una caja de CD en su interior y una pequeña nota diciendo "Disfrútalo" con una cara sonriente.

El CD que había ahí era uno de esos de clase CD-R simple y que llevaba escrito encima con rotulador " " … ¡¿Qué clase de nombre es este?!

Por curiosidad para saber que corcho es lo que debía de tener este disco y de por que me lo habían enviado, decidí meterlo en mi ordenador, le pase el anti-virus en el CD por si acaso (instalarlo directamente sería una burrada con una clase de CD así), me dio que no tenía nada peligroso dentro, le di a ejecutar el único archivo que tenía dentro llamado simplemente "SPOOFNIC" el cual solo tenía el dibujo de un anillo y con un chili-dog pasando a través del mismo (Mm… suena raro dicho de esta manera…). Aparece primero el logotipo de SEGA, luego un anunciado que dice "Spoofnic Team Presents", en mi cabeza pasa los pensamientos de que creo ya haber visto este nombre en otro lugar… Hasta que por fin la que parece ser la pantalla de titulo del Sonic 1, el original, pero… que dice "Spoofnic el Erizo" en el titulo y luego… ya es cuando ya sé de donde me suena este nombre.

Spoofnic el Erizo, un erizo azulado que vive a los alrededores de esta ciudad, el cual obsesionado por Sonic siempre va por ahí con ese aspecto tan… demasiado parecido a nuestro erizo, aunque en realidad este Spoofnic es mucho más idiota y más obsesionado por los chili-dogs. Y que también va acompañado por ese grupo propio de supuestos amigos que tiene, todos ellos curiosamente también parecidos a los amigos de Sonic, pero diferentes a la vez, siendo su versión de Tails una chica zorra llamada Colitas, un echidna gitano en el puesto de Knuckles, a un erizo emo negro y rojo en el puesto de Shadow y… Bueno, como ya os imagináis, todos unos locos que son difíciles de tomarse en serio la verdad.

Al ver ya entonces de que esto en realidad se debe de tratarse de una versión alterada del primer Sonic que algún idiota ha modificado para que ahora sea sobre este grupo de bichos raros que son Spoofnic y sus compañeros, igualmente todavía tenía algo de curiosidad para ver como debe de ser esta versión del juego o de que si estará muy cambiada o no. Entonces le di al botón de START y ocurrió algo incluso más raro de lo que ya estaba siendo esta situación, cuando por una fracción de segundo vi la imagen del titulo cambiar en algo más diferente, algo horrible, antes de pasar a negro.

Recuerdo que salió en la imagen antes de cortarse, una imagen demasiado extraña como para olvidarla: El cielo se había vuelto como si fuera de noche, las letras del titulo y el logo en si mismo en el cual este Spoofnic se esta se vuelve con un aspecto de oxidado, el agua que había al fondo se vuelve de color rojo, como sangre, y con algunas partes también de colores marrones y negros, fluyendo por todas partes de forma más realista que antes. Pero lo más impactante de este medio segundo es la imagen del Spoofnic, su color azul de pelaje se vuelve de un tono azul más oscuro, sus ojos se vuelven negros con dos puntos rojos brillantes mirando hacia delante, HACÍA MÍ (o eso diría un loco si se cree de verdad que los personajes de videojuego te pueden verte de verdad a través de la pantalla desde su lado), con una perturbada sonrisa de oreja a oreja con un par de dientes afilados saliendo de ellos y con sus guantes y cara un poco manchados de lo que también parece sangre.

Esto no hace más que confirmar que esto ha sido creado por algún chalado que tal vez va llevando este juego por diversos lugares por que se debe creer que pueda ser algo viral, o alguna mierda así.

Después la pantalla se quedó como 10 segundos en negro, ya estaba a punto de asegurarme si el ordenador se había parado, pero no, el juego sigue y ahora aparece en la pantalla un menú para elegir partidas guardadas. Parece estar basado en el menú de Data Select de Sonic 3 & Knuckles, pero hasta este menú también se lo ve diferente comparado al menú del cual esta basado: El fondo es un cielo nublado y tormentoso, y solo había partidas guardadas, y la música que tiene de fondo para ser el remix de un tema música de Earthbound bastante perturbador (que lo era, pero lo que me pasaba por la cabeza de verdad en este momento es que por que el que hizo esto se le ocurrió usar un tema de Earthbound y no uno de Sonic, digo, Earthbound es cojonudo, pero es raro de oír de un juego que se supone que es de Sonic, o de Spoofnic… Bueno ya me entenderéis).

Pero lo más raro de esta pantalla, es que parece que Spoofnic no sale como un personaje jugable, solo hay tres personajes jugables, la chica zorra de la que hable antes, Colitas, esta imitación de Knuckles llamada Chacho Knux y… un tipo llamado Dr. Huevotnik que es como Eggman.

What the Fuck?

En fin, cada vez con más curiosidad para ver que otras cosas puede echarme este juego, elegí el Archivo Uno del menú y elegí a Colitas como personaje jugable y empecé a jugar. El juego se paró por un par de segundos y entonces se oyó una risa saliendo del juego, que sonaba como… Bob Esponja.

No he empezando el primer nivel y este juego ya se esta ganando el premio al juego más raro del año.

Luego ya salió el típico titulo de nivel que hay en cada nivel del primer juego de Sonic, mostrando el clásico titulo de "Green Hill Zone: Acto 1", pero con las letras "Green" y "Zone" glicheandose y apareciendo y desapareciendo de la pantalla, haciendo que el titulo parezca que solo diga "Hill: Acto 1". Pensé que era un simple glitch gráfico y no hice caso. Al empezar del todo en el nivel, se ve a Colitas en medio de Green Hill Zone del Sonic 1, en mayor parte el nivel en si mismo no parece muy diferente, con algunas flores más de lo normal y con los colores tal vez más vibrantes que en los del juego original, y claro, el hecho de controlar una versión femenina de Tails por el nivel, y la música del nivel es un remix de Green Hill Zone bastante bueno y pegadizo.

Empecé a jugar y a correr con Colitas como harías con Tails en un juego clásico, correr, saltar, volar con sus dos colas e yendo avanzando por el juego, hacerla volar más, recoger anillos, hacerla pasar por los legendarios Loops gigantes, destrozar a los típicos Badniks, liberando los pequeños animales que tienen dentro. En realidad de momento este juego esta siendo bastante divertido de jugar ahora después de haber pasado por las cosas raras del inicio del juego. Hasta que al llegar a un punto determinado del nivel, pierdo control de Colitas, ella empieza a girar y mirar a ambas direcciones del escenario con cara de preocupada. "¿Qué le esta pasando? ¿Acaso esta buscando a alguien? ¿A Spoofnic tal vez?" estaba pensando al ver esto, entonces, Colitas empieza a andar un poco sola por el nivel hasta que poco después, se encuentra con un montón de Badniks que ya han sido rotos de antes y con sus animalitos ya liberados, pero los animales tienen caras y se mueven como si estuvieran asustados, como si hubieran visto algo malo, y antes de que Colitas se acerca a verlos, todos los animales se alejan de ella todavía asustados, dejando a Colitas con cara de confusa. Colitas suspira, y luego veo que tomo control de nuevo en ella. Vaya, esto debió de ser como una clase de "cutscene", el juego parece empezar a querer desarrollar una historia… interesante.

Continué el resto del nivel, pausando de vez en cuando para ver que siguen apareciendo más Badniks destrozados por el camino. Estoy empezando a notar que este nivel resulta ser mucho más grandes y largo que el nivel de Green Hill original, sigo corriendo hacia delante y el nivel sigue, y cuando más sigo, el nivel se vuelve más vacío, y ahora ya no se ven anillos, ni Badniks ni animales, y la música del nivel esta empezando a sonar como más lenta hasta que se vuelve todo silencioso. Y entonces, segundos de ir pasando el nivel así, llegó a una nueva parte del nivel completamente nueva que parece haber sido creada por este juego, parece ser como Green Hill, pero ahora los colores del nivel pasan de ser de los colores verdes de siempre a que toda la vegetación pille un tono más amarillento y marrón y lleno de plantas secas. "Vaya, Green Hill Zone ya no es tan "Green" como lo era antes, he, he…" me digo a mí mismo y luego riendo un poco, no por ser gracioso, más bien por lo malo que ha sido este chiste improvisado… Mi risita se detiene en cuando el juego al llegar a esta nueva zona empieza a emitir música de nuevo. Pero una música diferente. Una que nunca había oído, mucho más… lenta y perturbadora, que hasta creo que esta siendo tocada del revés. Parece que el nivel este en un estado casi moribundo… y así sigo pasando por este nivel, hasta un nuevo punto en el cual, pierdo control de nuevo de Colitas, parece ser una nueva cutscene. Colitas parece que ahora ha visto a alguien, se vuelve a mover sola, ella y yo como el jugador vemos a alguien al otro lado de la pantalla… es Spoofnic.

Él estaba mirando hacía otro lado, con los ojos cerrados, apoyando una mano contra una palmera que parece muerta, moviendo un poco su cabeza de vez en cuando, como si estuviera pensando en algo importante. Encantada de ver a Spoofnic, Colitas se acerca más hacía él deprisa, con cara de parecer que quería lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo, tal vez habría sido algo adorable de ver, pero Colitas se detiene a pocos pasos de él a ver que Spoofnic parece como si no estuviera notando su presencia detrás de él. Colitas empieza a andar a ritmo normal hacía él, se pone justo detrás de él. Extiende su brazo y un dedo de su mano, estando a punto de tocarle por detrás con el dedo. Se empieza a oírse un sonido de estática cada vez que ella se acerca más a su amigo… O algo más que un amigo.

Vale, felicidades a mí mismo, solo he estado jugando unos minutos y creo que he terminado de pensar en algo que podría ser confundido con hacer "Shipping" entre estos dos.

Y en ese momento, en el que el dedo de Colitas ya esta solo a un par de pixeles de tocar a Spoofnic, su cabeza se levanta del todo en un movimiento brusco… y los ojos de Spoofnic abiertos, y eran negros con pupilas rojas, como los que ya había visto antes en el menú principal del juego. Cuando esto ocurrió, la imagen pasó a negro y el sonido acabó. Luego pasaron otros dos o tres segundos sin que ocurra nada, hasta que aparecieron unas letras blancas diciendo "Hola holita. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo coleguita?". Para romper la tensión que había pillado con esta cutscene dije en voz alta "Hem… Buenooo… Vale, ¿A que quieres jugar?".

El juego llega a un nuevo nivel, llamado "El escondite… con sorpresa al final". Ahora Colitas estaba en un sitio que parecía a Angel Island del Sonic 3 (raro, por un momento pensaba que iba a aparecer Marble Zone del Sonic 1 y no ya directamente un nivel basado en el primer nivel del tercer juego de la saga del erizo de SEGA), aunque en un cartel del que me di cuenta que tenía el nivel como parte del entorno decía "Bienvenido a Isla Flotante. Prohibido robar esmeraldas, o si no te las verás con el Chacho Knux, chacho rubio".

Me parece raro que me fijara en este preciso detalle… Teniendo en cuenta que todo el nivel ESTABA EN LLAMAS, en llamas con un fuego quemando de forma mucho más detallada que lo que me esperaba de un juego que esta usando esta estética como de 16 bits. Colitas parece asustadísima ahora, de hecho, ahora esta mirando hacía delante, hacía mi el jugador, haciendo gestos como que desea que empezará a hacerla ir lo más rápido posible. Así que empecé a presionar la flecha con fuerza y la empecé a hacer que corriera al máximo que ella puede por el nivel. Una versión de 16 Bits de esa canción terrorífica de cuando Shadow aparece en Ark junto con Robotnik en "Sonic Adventure 2" estaba sonando mientras cruzaba por ese bosque desolado que forma este nivel, tratando de ayudar a la chica zorro a escapar de lo que fuera que parece que la esta persiguiendo.

De repente oí de nueva esta risa a lo Bob Esponja… Spoofnic, todavía con esos ojos negros y rojos aparece flasheando y apareciendo por todos lados de la pantalla… en algunas partes es casi como si estuviera bailando al ritmo de la música del nivel.

La música cambia de nuevo, siendo la misma pero que cada vez la misma se esta modificando para volverse más perturbadora hasta el punto de hacerte erizar la piel, en cuando vi a Spoofnic detrás de Colitas, a punto de alcanzarla volando. Spoofnic no esta corriendo, ¡ESTABA VOLANDO! ¡Él, el único personaje del trío principal de personajes que se supone que no puede volar! La pose de volar que tiene se parece a la misma pose que tiene Metal Sonic en "Sonic CD" mientras vuela, solo que aquí, el personaje que hace la pose es Spoofnic, y claro, con los ojos esos. Y ahora tenía una cara todavía más rara, como sonriendo como si estuviera a punto de reír, como si se pensara que esto que hace es solo un juego sin darse cuenta de que Colitas esta asustado de verdad ante esta situación en la que se encuentran.

De repente cuando Colitas para (otra cutscene de estas), la música también lo hace y Spoofnic desaparece de la pantalla. Colitas cae al suelo para luego levantarse de nuevo y empezar a llorar por varios segundos, una escena bastante desoladora sin duda. Hasta que Spoofnic aparece de nuevo por la derecha de Colitas y ella le mira horrorizada.

Sangre empieza a brotar de los ojos de Spoofnic mientras una mueca aparece en su cara, y agarra a la chica zorro de un brazo, Colitas empieza a gritar… Y se pueden oírse sus voces a través del videojuego, "Vaya, hasta ahora tienen diálogos, esto si que no lo esperaba". Otra que no esperaba es lo que van diciendo los dos personajes:

\- ¡No, Spoofnic, deja mi brazo, me estás asustando! – Dice ella.

\- Oh Colitas, tu siempre tan dulce y adorable incluso estando aterrada, he, he, heee… - Le responde Spoofnic con una risita maléfica.

\- Oh vaya, hem… gracias por decir eso, eh… supongo.

\- De nada querida, uno tiene que ser honesto ante estas cosas… Y ahora… ¡VAS A SER MÍA POR FIN!

\- ¿Que? E… espera… no… ¿acaso no podríamos antes tener una cena juntos o…? ¡Mmmh! ¡MMH!

En ese momento Spoofnic agarra a Colitas por ambos brazos y… ¡La besa! Pero de verdad, se puede verse, se oye, hasta se puede ver como Spoofnic mete su lengua dentro de ella. Se ve a Colitas todavía asustado mientras esto ocurre, pero de repente, mientras el beso sigue, ella empieza a… cambiar… su pelaje de color amarillo empieza a oscurecerse hasta volverse de un gris casi negro y sus ojos también se vuelven negros y rojos y echando sangre como los de Spoofnic. Y la pantalla se vuelve negra de nuevo durante cinco segundos. Las letras blancas vuelven a la pantalla, y esta vez dicen: "Oh sí nena, ahora eres mía. ¿Quién va a ser el siguiente ahora?", mientras se oye la risa de antes otra vez.

Estaba paralizado por lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso había adivinado que estos dos personajes se iban a enrollarse? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Colitas como para que ella se haya vuelto así? ¿Y que pasa con el Spoofnic ese? ¿Por qué quería hacer eso? Por unos momentos hasta pensaba que la iba a matar, hasta que ha ocurrido esto.

La pantalla de selección de personajes se muestra de nuevo, pero ahora cambiada, ahora el fondo del cielo tormentoso a cambiado a un fondo de unas ruinas, que tal vez sean de esa "Isla Flotante", el lugar donde había ocurrido ese anterior acto del juego. Y la música también ha cambiado, siendo ahora como un remix del tema de Tails "Believe in Myself" del primer Sonic Adventure, y ahora la opción de poder elegir a Colitas ha sido bloqueada, y en el archivo bloqueado en el que ella esta, ahora sale una imagen de ella bajo esta nueva forma que tiene después del beso, en medio de una estática roja en la imagen, haciendo caras raras… casi como de… ¿Intentos de seducción?

¿En que estoy pensando ahora?

En fin, intenté ignorar eso por no pensar demasiado en que esta ocurriendo y dejar de ver eso y ahora elijo el Archivo 2 del menú, en el cual tiene al Chacho Knux, esta versión como gitana de Knuckles.

En este momento solo me estaba intentando recordarme que esto es solo un juego, solo un videojuego, tal vez de una naturaleza bastante rara pero un videojuego después de todo. En fin, elijo el Archivo, se oye de nuevo la risita a lo Bob Esponja de nuevo y empieza un nuevo nivel, llamado… "Se supone que ahora no puedes correr, pero será mejor que te asegures de ello por ti mismo" … Vale, el juego ha vuelto de nuevo al estado original de ser simplemente raro otra vez. Ahora es un nivel mucho más diferente que el de la última vez, el suelo en el que Chacho Knux esta es como el de Scrap Brain Zone de Sonic 1, pero el cielo es diferente, un cielo de tormenta con nubes oscuras y rojizas, como el que había en el fondo del menú de personajes en cuando entre en él por primera vez. Y la música curiosamente vuelve a ser del videojuego de Earthbound, y esta vez parece ser el tema musical de Giygas justo después de derrotar a Pokey en ese clásico juego de Nintendo… En serio, ¿en que esta pensando el tipo que hizo este juego de poner algo de un juego de Nintendo a un videojuego que intenta imitar (o que en un principio parecía imitar) a los Sonics de la SEGA Mega Drive?

También me di cuenta de que Chacho Knux parecía asustado al igual que Colitas, pero no tanto, más bien solo nervioso. Simplemente yo hice que se moviera y lo empecé a que echara a correr por el nivel, lo hago correr por un largo camino por este nivel mientras empiezan a saltar flashes de rojo y la risa de la Esponja que vive debajo del mar sale de nuevo.

Después de unos segundos corriendo noto que el suelo metálico del nivel empieza a salir manchado de lo que parece ser sangre también, y a aparecer más objetos por el nivel, como farolas, escalones, maquinas rotas por el camino y… paredes con carteles colgados. Los carteles son de Colitas. Bajo su forma actual después del beso de Spoofnic… haciendo poses provocativas ante la cámara.

Simplemente intento ignorar eso (aunque la verdad tampoco se ve tan mal Colitas de esa manera) … hasta que Spoofnic aparece de nuevo, esta vez ante el Chacho Knux con los mismos ojos negros y rojos. En este momento, Chacho Knux se sobresalta al verle y grita "Eh, ¿Qué? ¿¡Hay payo, un fantasma!?", y la pantalla se cubre de nuevo, con un nuevo fondo negro con unas letras en blanco diciendo de forma rara: "InSerTAr AqUí fRase de SOnic QUe Se Haya vuelTO un MEME anticuado".

A estas alturas ya no sé decir si esto es un homenaje o una broma ante Sonic y Spoofnic.

Entonces vuelvo a estar al nivel, pero ahora la situación ha cambiado y ahora Spoofnic el Chacho Knux… ¿¡Están tirados los dos al suelo, fumando porros juntos!? Con todo el nivel cubierto de humo pixelado de la mierda que se están fumando. Y el Chacho Knux ahora esta bajo una nueva forma de él mismo, con ojos negros, y su pelaje rojo se ha vuelto como marrón oscuro menos sus rastas que siguen siendo de color rojo. Después de medio minutos viendo esta escena, la pantalla vuelve en negro y aparece un nuevo mensaje: "Tantos colegas con los que enrollarse, y tan poco tiempo de videojuego por delante, ¿Quieres enrollarte con nosotros?"

Vuelvo a menú de personajes de nuevo y este ha cambiado todavía otra vez más, ahora el fondo es el de una imagen de lo que sería como una base secreta digna de Robotnik, y ahora la música del menú es una versión más lenta y fumeta del tema de Knuckles en los Sonic Adventure "Unknow by M.E.". Y la opción de elegir al Chacho Knux también esta bloqueada, y en su archivo sale una imagen de él con el nuevo aspecto que ha tenido en esa anterior secuencia de los dos fumando, también en medio de una estática roja como la imagen de Colitas que tiene al lado.

Ahora solo queda una opción jugable, el Archivo 3, en el que cual se debe de jugar como el Dr. Huevotnik, que se le ve físicamente como si fuera una versión más caricaturesca del Eggman de los videojuegos clásicos. Por unos momentos pensé si tal vez podría pausar el juego un poco y descansar, pero no pude, ahora este juego, entre sus momentos algo "creepy" y otros momentos sinceramente raros me había pillado mi atención del todo, y le doy al Archivo. El titulo de este nuevo nivel ahora es "…", ya no sé si es que el que hizo el videojuego ya no tenía más ideas o había puesto este titulo así intencionadamente.

Esta vez estaba en una especie de pasillo, que viendo su estilo visual parece ser de la base misteriosa que salía en el fondo del menú antes del darle al Archivo. Nunca había visto este nivel en ningún videojuego de Sonic, o en otro juego. Era un nivel hecho desde cero para este juego. El suelo es brillante y de cuadros negros y blancos, y con cortinas rojas y antorchas en las paredes, contrastando de forma rara con las paredes metálicas que tiene esta supuesta base. La música esta vez es estridente y extraña, es como una canción que estuviera siendo tocada por un piano de verdad, y suena como la melodía de la Batalla contra la Reina Roja de "American McGee's Alice" (bueno, a estas altura debo de aceptarlo, tal vez este juego no esta usando muchas canciones de Sonic, pero sin duda debo de aceptar que tiene buen gusto a la hora de elegir que otros juegos utilizar para la banda sonora de este juego).

Huevotnik no parece tan asustado o nervioso como Colitas y el Chacho Knux antes de él, pero tiene como una mirada de sospecha en su cara, como si estuviera un poco paranoico "¿Acaso ha sabido lo que ha ocurrido antes en los otros niveles y ahora cree que Spoofnic va a venir a por él ahora?" estoy pensando mientras empiezo a mover a Huevotnik hacia delante por el nivel.

El doctor empieza a bajar por unas largas escalas que van hacia abajo, parece ser bastante rápido como para ser un culo gordo. Empiezo a notar que las paredes de la base de vuelven más oscuras, y que las llamas de las antorchas empiezan a pasar de rojas a azules. Hasta que al final Huevotnik ya ha terminado de bajar toda la escalera. Ahora el pasillo en el que esta se encuentra todo oscuro solo con la luz de las llamas azules.

Hago que Huevotnik siga por el pasillo a pesar de la oscuridad, hasta que el pasillo termina en una gran sala, toda iluminada con las llamas azules, tantas que son suficiente como para que toda la sala se vea bien de sobras, y en medio de ella, se ve a Spoofnic, en un traje de gala, tocando un piano, viéndose que ha sido él el que ha estado tocando esta música durante todo este tiempo. Huevotnik entra del todo en la sala, y Spoofnic para de tocar, se levanta del piano y se gira hacía el doctor, con sus ojos todavía negros y rojos.

\- Hola, querido doctor cara-huevo. – Dice Spoofnic al doctor.

\- Hem, Spoofnic… esto… ¿Qué pasa con…? – intenta responder pero se calla a la mitad.

La tensión de este nuevo cutscene se puede cortar con un cuchillo, hasta que Spoofnic empieza a soltar una risita perversa entre sus dientes afilados.

\- He, he, llego tu hora Huevotnik.

\- Oh, oh no… - Dice el doctor preocupado.

\- El momento…

\- No por favor…

\- El momento en el que tú…

\- No, Noo, NO.

\- En el que… ¡VAS A APRENDER A BAILAR!

Yo me quedo con la cara como de "¿Qué, que ha dicho?" en cuando oigo eso viniendo de él.

Entonces una estática aparece por un par de segundos en la pantalla, y ahora aparece la misma sala, pero ahora toda iluminada como si fuera una discoteca de los años 70, con Huevotnik y Spoofnic vestidos para la ocasión, y los dos empiezan a bailar al ritmo de una distorsionada música disco que se oye a través de unos altavoces.

Mi boca queda tan abierta por la reacción de este momento que mi dentadura esta que toca la mesa del ordenador.

Y después la imagen de vuelve en estática roja de nuevo. Duró ahora quince segundos y después mostró a un Spoofnic hiper-realista de pie en la oscuridad, con solo la luz que emite la parte roja de sus ojos, solo se le puede ver su cara… Una cara con una mueca tonta, con ambos ojos mirando para dos direcciones distintas y con la boca cerrada y con mejillas hinchadas como si tuviera algo dentro de la boca. Y cuando digo hiper-realista es que ahora se le ve tan real que se le puede distinguir los pelos de su piel y casi como si su pelaje estuviera tocando la pantalla desde su lado de la misma.

Miro esa extraña imagen por medio minuto sin apartar mi mirada, era como si me mirara, o bueno… mirar no con los ojos en modo completamente bizcos, pero si como si él supiera de mi presencia, entonces la pantalla parpadeo roja, tres veces, y a la tercera oí la risa de Bob Esponja de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más distorsionada, más lenta, hasta parece demoníaca ahora, y la misma imagen vuelve ahora con un nuevo texto, pero esta vez no es de color blanco limpio como hasta ahora, sino que las letras están formadas de forma más sucia y liosa, y de color rojo que se ilumina en la oscuridad de la misma imagen, que dicen la palabra:

"DERP!"

Simplemente… "DERP!"

En este momento pierdo mi racionalidad y empiezo a gritarle al juego:

\- ¡¿DERP?! ¿Cómo que, simplemente, "DERP!"? ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡QUÉ ES ESTO! (Creo que hasta me parezco demasiado a Arin Hanson del los Game Grumps jugando a un juego normal de Sonic en este momento) ¡¿Qué mierda de juego es este?! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué pasa que Sonic… digo Spoofnic tiene los ojos así? ¿Por qué es tan creepy hasta que en el último momento solo quiere enrollarse como si nada este pasando? ¿Por qué Colitas y el Chacho cambian de forma? ¡¿POR QUÉ EL PUTO BAILE CON HUEVOTNIK?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO JUEGO, QUE PASA CONTIGO?! ¿EL QUE? ¿EL QUE? ¡¿EL QUE?!

…

\- Por que parece que no sabes apreciar mi arte.

Esa voz se oye en la habitación desde un lado de no sé donde.

\- ¿Eh, que? Pero… ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Quién ha hablado, quien es? – Digo entre sorprendido y asustado de oír eso.

\- Estoy aquí. – Esa voz, viene… del ordenador…

Es… Spoofnic… con sus ojos todavía negros y rojos… me esta hablando… A MÍ… ¡ESTA VEZ DE VERDAD!

\- ¡AAAAHGH! ¡SPOOFNIC!

\- He, he, oh vaya señor jugador, gracias por llamarme así… pero desgraciadamente, no soy Spoofnic en realidad.

\- ¿Eh, que? Entonces… ¿Quién eres?… ¿Qué eres?

\- Me puedes llamarme…

\- ¿ ? Wow, ese nombre es… un poco raro… ¿No?

\- Sí, es lo que tiene haber sido originado de un programa informático, también me puedes llamarme solo "Exe" si quieres.

\- ¿Exe?

\- Sí, bueno, sí, y no soy Spoofnic, en realidad solo soy un ser que fue creado como un programa informático que consiguió consciencia propia por motivos que ni yo mismo conozco, y estaba yo un día mirando por Internet, hasta que me encontré con un cómic online, llamado "Spoofnic el Erizo", y me gusto tanto que… bueno, decidí adoptar esta forma tan parecida a la de su protagonista.

No me puedo creer que ahora mismo este hablando de tú a tú con este extraño ser, y mucho menos saber que este tipo se supone que es solo un programa, o eso es lo que me esta diciendo.

\- Bueno, en fin, y ahora que sabes algo más de mí… ¿Qué te parece mi juego? – Me pregunta Exe.

\- Hem, pues… esto… pues… que todavía me parece bastante poca cosa, y demasiado raro, quiero decir, tampoco es que tanta gente conoce a Spoofnic y a toda esta gente y…

\- ¡¿Qué, todavía no es suficiente?! ¿Con que esas tenemos eh?

Oh mierda, para mí que se ha mosqueado.

\- ¡Pues ahora verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer para que este videojuego mío y el mundo que he creado para el mismo es lo mejor que hayas visto!

Mientras dice eso, es como si toda la habitación este empezando a modificarse mientras Exe sigue hablando más cada vez con una voz más grave y tenebrosa.

\- ¿ESTÁS LISTO PARA LA SEGUNDA RONDA, JUGADOR?

\- Hem, Exe, tío, que me estás dando miedo…

La habitación se esta volviéndose más oscura y se oyen ruidos de tormenta de fondo, y toda mi habitación esta temblando y a aparecer grietas por varios lados… las cuales vienen de dentro del ordenador, que empieza a echar luces y electricidad por todos lados.

¡Es Exe, parece que tiene poderes como para manipular no solo el juego, sino todo lo que hay alrededor del mismo en la realidad!

\- He, he, ¿acaso que quieres que tenga este videojuego jugador? Acaso… ¿DLCs con más personajes?

Mientras dice eso, más personajes basados en personajes de Sonic y de SEGA en general aparecen alrededor de Exe.

\- ¿O acaso quieres… merchandising? Esto hace que las cosas sean más conocidas.

En un destello de luz, en mi habitación se materializa el Chacho Knux modificado que salía en el juego detrás de mí, todavía fumando y… llevando consigo todo de merchandising como camisetas, posters, tazas, globos y calzoncillos basados en personajes de este videojuego de Exe.

\- Hey Chacho rubio, vente para acá que tengo de todo, mira payo, payo, tengo camisetas, tengo la banda sonora oficial calidad MP3, un buen par de posters de Colitas, venga rubio, y si te lo llevas todo te regalo los calzoncillos con la cara de Exe que llevo ahora mismo de regalo.

\- ¡AAAAAAAARRRGHH! – No puedo hacer nada más que gritar ante esta aparición.

Exe sigue dándome más "opciones" para intentar hacer que me guste su juego.

\- Oh, ¿tal vez lo que quieras de verdad, es… más música, y más BAILE?

Esta vez tanto como mi habitación cambia de nuevo, en un destello, ahora toda la habitación esta iluminada con luces de discoteca, mientras en la pantalla aparece como una clase de videoclip… de música del tipo de J-POP, un videoclip animado que me esta recordando mucho a aquel famoso videoclip de ME!ME!ME! Con todas aquellas chicas guapas y súper sexualizadas luces vibrantes al ritmo de música pop japonesa. Podría decir que esto si estaría la mar de bien para Exe, solo que hay una cosa que me perturba un poco… Todas las chicas de este videoclip son Colitas y una versión "gender-bender" del propio Exe.

\- ¡AAAAAARGH! ¡Hostia puta! Tío, avisa que vas a hacer eso antes de pasármelo por los ojos

Me quedo varios segundos mirando la pantalla a ver qué ocurre, hasta que al final no aguanto más y simplemente por ver a una versión femenina de Exe haciendo twerking desde el otro lado de la pantalla haciéndome mirar su culo de cerca decido cerrar el ordenador de una vez, a la mierda ya.

\- Buf, vaya, joder, menuda experiencia…

El ordenador se enciende solo y vuelvo a ver el culo femenino de Exe moviéndose.

\- JOOOOOODEEEEERR…

(Nota del autor: En serio este tipo que esta narrándonos todo esto le debe pasar algo, a mí ya me gustaría ver a Colitas y una Exe versión chica haciendo cosas así… supongo xD)

\- En serio Exe para, que ya no aguanto más, para y termina este maldito juego, no te soporto, vete a la mierda.

\- ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? – Se oye su voz de nuevo profunda y tenebrosa.

La pantalla del ordenador se rompe y Exe, todavía bajo esta forma femenina que se ha puesto SALE LITERALMENTE DEL ORDENADOR Y ATERRIZA ENCIMA DE MÍ. Oh, y como ya os podéis esperar, aunque tenga una cara más femenina y con pechos, su voz sigue siendo profunda y tenebrosa y en modo completamente psicopático ante mí.

\- ¿¡Como que a la mierda!? ¡PUES ENTONCES YO TE ENSEÑARÉ COMO DEBES DE ADORARME DE VERDAD POR HABERTE ANIMADO LA TARDE! ¡TE PIENSO LLEVARTE CONMIGO EN MI MUNDO PARA QUE NO TENGAS MÁS REMEDIO QUE OBEDECERME, TE MODIFICARÉ COMO YO QUIERA Y…!

En este momento él (o ella, ahora ya no sé que ocurre aquí ya), se oyen golpes en la puerta de mi casa, hasta que oigo la puerta hundirse del todo al suelo, se oyen pasos y llegan a mi cuarto unos tipos que no esperaba ver… a Spoofnic, pero parece ser el Spoofnic de verdad, junto con sus demás colegas de verdad, confirmando de verdad lo que decía Exe que él y los demás personajes que había visto en el ordenador son copias de los auténticos.

\- ¡Detente y deja a ese tipo solo, Exe! ¡Ya es como la décima casa que invades con tú "videojuego" y tus técnicas de modificación de la realidad!

\- Ha, intenta detenerme si puedes idiota azulado… Aunque que quede claro, igualmente te sigo idolatrando, hi, hi…

Después de decir eso Exe empieza a levitar en medio de la habitación y empieza a atacar a Spoofnic y sus amigos Colitas y el Chacho Knux (los auténticos que van con el Spoofnic de verdad, claro), pero todos contraatacan contra él juntos y consiguen hacerlo bajar al suelo, meterle un buen par de golpes y le atan de manos y pies y le ponen un collar con correa para tenerlo controlado.

\- Ha, sí por fin te hemos cogido maldito erizo impostor.

\- ¡No soy un impostor! Solo me puse este aspecto para SOLO parecerme a ti intencionadamente… - Dice Exe como un intento de defensar-se.

\- Si lo que sea, vamos Colitas, nos lo llevamos a casa, tu ve a por el CD del videojuego.

\- Sí Spoofnic cariño. – Su compañera Colitas va hacia el ahora ordenador roto y le quita el CD de dentro de forma forzada.

\- Colitas no me llames así en cuando estamos de servicio, más tarde cuando estemos en casa ¿Vale?

\- He, claro Spoofnic.

\- ¡A-HA! Lo sabía, erais secretamente pareja, ¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA! HA, HA-HA, HA, HAAAA…

\- Buf, venga vámonos… Ah, y tu señor, lo siento por los destrozos, esperemos que tenga un buen seguro de casa… En fin, adiós, y gracias por haber distraído a este tipo lo suficiente como para poder pillarlo.

Spoofnic y Colitas se llevan a Exe a rastras fuera de la casa con Exe todavía riéndose como un loco (o como una loca). Mientras yo me quedo en mi cuarto… que todavía sigue medio destrozado por lo que ha hecho Exe y la pelea que han terminado de tener, con el ordenador medio destrozado y todavía emitiendo música J-POP, con las luces de discoteca que aparecieron espontáneamente todavía funcionando… Y con ambos Chacho Knux, tanto como el de verdad que había llegado ahora y el que es originario del videojuego están al suelo de la habitación… fumando porros.

\- Oh sí tío, ¿no te importara que nos quedemos un par de horas más por aquí no?

\- Oh dios, que cruz. – Me quejo yo mientras miro el entorno mientras intento convencerme a mi mismo de que lo que ha ocurrido aquí es real.

FIN.


End file.
